


The Day

by mynamjo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket likes the mornings, but Groot likes the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 am I haven't slept in 36 hours and I don't know what the hell I'm even writing. Just be proud that I wrote something

Rocket liked mornings.   
It was a fact, he always had. He loved the smell of the morning air and how the atmosphere always seemed so fresh and new. 

 

Groot hated mornings.   
It was a fact, he always had. He hated the light and how he could feel it actually getting hotter. I bugged him to know end. 

 

Groot liked the night.  
He liked how everyone was asleep but him, how the world felt still and unmoving. It made him feel calm and relaxed. 

 

Rocket hated the night.   
He hated how it brought back horrible memories, things he wished to forget. It made him feel anxious and scared. 

 

They compromised.  
Groot would hold Rocket at night. He would wrap the raccoon in a bed of leaves and branches, reminding him that he was safe and no longer alone.   
Rocket would wake Groot gently. He would press soft kisses along the Flora colossus face, making his eyes flutter open gently and a smile form. 

 

Groot decided mornings weren't so bad.   
The light meant he would be able to see Rocket and the heat was bearable with the raccoon with him. 

 

Rocked decided nights weren't so bad.   
The memories of what were came less and less as time went on and sleeping was easy wrapped in Groot. 

 

Midday was nice for both of them.   
Midday meant they could do things. They often would go out seeking jobs or trying to find food and shelter. It was hard but neither one minded so long as the other was present.   
Midday meant things like hand holding and soft kisses. Midday was a time to laugh at the world and what it handed them. It was a time to be free and happy. 

 

Rocket liked mornings and hated nights. It was a fact. Groot liked nights and hated mornings. It was a fact.   
But both decided that so long as they did them together neither was so bad. No matter the time of day they were together and that made even the worse parts bearable.

Groot liked waking up to kisses form Rocket. 

And rocket liked falling asleep surrounded by Groot. 

It would never be perfect and Rocket would still panic sometimes at night and Groot would still wake up grumpy but it was ok. The day wasn’t perfect but it was theirs and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
